Scream of the lost soul
by Yukino-Asakura
Summary: En sus momentos finales, encerrada en una institución de salud mental, Marion deseara contar su historia...
1. Prólogo

**Scream of the lost soul**

_Grito del alma perdida)_

Las personas tienen capas, máscaras, conchas, o como prefieran llamarles, amontonadas de forma casi caótica e inconsistente en su interior. Algunas son muy gruesas o otras muy finas, algunas superficiales o otras muy profundas, algunas fáciles de arrancar otras imposibles si quiera de ver, pero lo más importante es que todos –sin excepción alguna- las poseemos, tal vez solo una o tal vez muchas ni nosotros mismos somos capaces de decirlo con certeza…¿Por qué quien nos confirma que lo que somos ahora no es solo una capa más para protegernos de aquello a lo que se le llama vida?...Pues déjeme decirle que absolutamente nadie nos dará esa respuesta, así que usted tal cual me pasa a mi puede simplemente una mascara vacía que oculta su verdadero yo desde hace tanto que lo dejo olvidado en alguna parte de los envoltorios de sus tantas cáscaras…o simplemente usted sea un fenómeno y como es ahora es su "verdadero yo", el cual le aseguro que no podrá permanecer siempre afuera porque aquello a lo que muchos llaman maravilloso pero yo considero la peor de las condenas –léase vida- le hará llorar, gritar y sangrar por las heridas que le ocasionara en su alma, tanto será el sufrimiento que tarde o temprano –y créame más temprano que tarde- lo hará construirse una mascara, una concha con la cual detener esos estragos…

Cuando le gente escucha esto se asusta, lo niega, condena al que lo dice ¿tanto miedo le tienen a la verdad? Ilusos, por más que intente negarlo en sus conciencias en algún momento tal como gotas de lluvia, caerán una a una sobre sus cabezas las mentiras sobre las que labran su existencia, existencia vana y trivial en la cual dicen ser felices pero viven con la insatisfacción de sus almas.

Dicen que soy una mala persona, dicen que estoy mal, solo por decir mi verdad -la verdad- simplemente por eso es que estoy aquí. Este lugar, en el que el blanco brota de cada rincón y las medicinas son más comunes que la comida, es mi nuevo hogar desde que aquellas a las que alguna vez califique con ese insulso adjetivo de "amigas" y aquellos a los que les debe este suplicio al que debo llamar vida confabularon sobre mi salud mental y sobre lo tanto que les estorbaba en sus vidas.

El médico que esta a cargo de mi "caso" no dice con exactitud que es lo que tengo, solo da excusas vagas para llenar informes que justifiquen mi estancia aquí, estancia muy deseada por mi padres y por la cual se que pagaron una gran suma para verificar que sea permanente…o por lo menos lo que ellos consideren "necesario".

Claro nunca perdonaran mi atrevimiento, el atrevimiento de haber osado derrumbar sus máscaras. Así son las personas cuando obstruyes sus planes te quitan del medio ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Tal cual lo marca la ley de la vida que dicta el siempre conservar de tu concha para lucirla y engañar a los demás con su brillo superfluo, para lograr escalar y poder llegar a tus metas sin importar cuento veneno y pedazos de tu cáscara carcoman a la gente en tu ascenso.

¿Y como se todo esto? Eso se explica de una forma complicada pero simple a la vez, porque yo Marion Phauna a mis 16 años he absorbido más de aquel pútrido veneno que muchas personas en toda su patética existencia.

Es una historia tal vez no larga, tal vez no interesante, pero he de recordar que es simplemente mi vida, aquella que me ha traído al lugar en el que estoy ahora y la que me llevara a la nada en el futuro…pero no importa nadie me extrañara después de todo, ni yo misma si fuera otra persona me extrañaría, después de todo hace tiempo atrás perdí mi esencia, mi yo, mi alma… así que no tengo –ni tengo como- continuar en este mundo, ni lo deseo ¿ y quien lo desearía? Es solo un oscuro lugar en al cual lo único que aprendes es a volver hielo duro tu corazón y a vender tu alma a la oscuridad.

Pero discúlpeme, usted esta aquí para escuchar una historia, no tanto mía sino más de la vida misma, porque ella es la que nos tortura con sus pruebas en las cuales todos caemos pero muchos nunca se levantamos…y tengo mi tiempo para contársela, tal vez no tiempo eterno porque ya he cortado mis cadenas, y mientras hablamos el néctar carmesí que nos nutre se escapa de mi cuerpo y la vida que desesperadamente trato de borrar se va evaporando, pero si tengo el tiempo necesario para hacerle entender el porque todo es así y porque hoy usted esta aquí apunto de llevarse mi alma a la gran oscuridad, porque usted mi querido ángel de alas negras coloreadas de oscuridad con el que tanto he soñado, usted será el único que escuche el grito de un alma perdida como la mía…

Bueno mis lectores (que sinceramente no creo que vayan a ser muchos) he aquí el prólogo de mi primer fic publicado, a medida que avancen los capítulos entenderán (que no van a ser muchos según lo que espero) el porque de la actitud de Marion y como llego a su conversación con aquel ángel (que es la personificación personal que tengo de la muerte) en busca de ser escuchada aunque se una vez antes de desaparecer de este mundo.

Por favor dejen sus revisiones para saber en que debo mejorar, además que estoy abierta a sugerencias para la trama.

Se despide:

Yukino Asakura


	2. Capítulo 1: El cuadro falso

**Scream of the lost soul**

_(Grito__ del alma __perdida)_

* * *

El principio de este final es tan borroso, inexacto, bizarro… Soy casi incapaz de demarcarlo con precisión, así que antes de hablar del momento hablemos del lugar; Aquella casa de muñecas a la cual nunca pude llamar hogar fue –sin duda alguna- el nido que propició el nacimiento del parasito de la infelicidad que lenta y dolorosamente devoró mi alma, también debo darle crédito a aquel sitio en el cual en algún momento pensé que podría ahogar mi sufrimiento entre un mar de números y letras sin embargo, solo conseguí más dolor y veneno del que jamás pensé podría albergar. 

Ahora, creo que debería describir a ese extraño conjunto –para otras personas llamado familia, para mí unos extraños- de personas con las cuales habitaba hasta que les estorbe lo suficiente como para que me mandaran aquí: fabulosa familia de clase media alta es como solían clasificar -siguiendo siempre sus tontos estereotipos- los extraños a ese conjunto que conformábamos, aunque debo aceptar que con la perspectiva artificial y externa desde la que nos juzgaban podríamos haber dado algunas vez esa asquerosa impresión.

Mi madre; mujer de mediana edad cuya edad ya era más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta y tantos que siempre trataba de lucir ante los demás. Ama de casa que trabajaba compulsivamente por hacer lucir su hogar algo digno de salir en la portada de alguna de esas revistad de decoración que solo gente como ella se toma en serio, esto era solo una de las cosas en las que trataba de ser la perfección personificada, ella deseaba que todo en su vida fuera perfecto, que nada rompiera su balance, amamante de todas esas cosas superfluas que impone esa extraña manifestación de derroche financiero –léase moda-, definitivamente una persona muy absurda.

Mi padre; hombre ya entrando en sus cincuenta. Ejecutivo de una empresa importante que trabajaba a nivel nacional, siempre entregado a –y ocupado en- su trabajo, escaso de tiempo para su familia: exceptuando que fuera tiempo para fiestas de interés, cenas familiares una vez al mes o para mudarnos de cuidad como solía pasar casi puntualmente todos los años cuando lograba un ascenso. Habitualmente callado el poco tiempo que pasaba en la casa, el cual consistía en varias horas de leer periódico y ver televisión, además de hablar de cosas sin interés con mi madre, para luego, en la cena recordar mi existencia y preguntarme como iban mis calificaciones –nunca preguntaba otra cosa- siempre siguiendo el mismo patrón, simplemente alguien predecible en todo aspecto desde sus ambiciones hasta en su comportamiento.

Finalmente en ese cuadro falso de familia normal me encontraba yo; estudiante de escuela de alto prestigio con mis dieciséis años. Persona con escasa vida social debido a los recurrentes traslados, que disfrutaba el leer, escribir y caminar por el vecindario –algo que me fue prohibido desde que nos mudamos a esta cuidad- en busca de inspiración para sus siguientes versos, calificada de tímida y callada, con una extraña forma de hablar según todos -debido a mi anterior costumbre de hablar en tercera persona- algo que molestaba de forma intensa a mi madre y a su mundo de perfección, pero no lo podía evitar ya que lo que hablaba era solo mi cuerpo no mi alma: aquel cuerpo al cual le pertenecía el nombre de Marion Phauna pero mi alma no tenia nombre y, definitivamente, estaba separada de las acciones de mi cuerpo. Solo en mis escritos hablaba mi alma, sin embargo al irse mi alma ya no tuve necesidad de hacer distinción de cual parte de mi estaba expresándose porque al ser ya solo mi cuerpo vacío no importaba el como lo llamara, ni si quiera importaba ya su sola existencia. Antes buscaba siempre cumplir aquel sueño utópico de conseguir la felicidad, en verdad lo anhelaba pero algo paso que me abrió los ojos y descubrí que no existía, que en este mundo solo encontraría el veneno desprendido de los sueños rotos de otras personas y cáscaras de las pieles en las cuales se ocultan para olvidar su verdadero ser y así evitar su sufrir, solo eso seria el tesoro el final del viaje…solo eso…

Todo en mi vacía vida siempre fue muy monótono, al igual que los patrones de comportamiento de mis padres. Sin embargo, cuando nos mudamos hace unos meses a esta cuidad fue que algo cambio, tal vez la edad, tal vez la escuela, tal vez algo misterioso que ni aun ahora conozco… pero, sea lo que sea que paso, fue lo que tuvo que ver con el estallido en mil pedazos de mi escasa estabilidad emocional, algo en este lugar me trasformo en lo que ahora soy, todavía no se que pero tal vez retomando el ambiente lo entienda, y el ambiente que tengo que retomar no es precisamente el de mi casita de muñecas sino el de aquel nido de cucarachas en el cual me sucedieron más cosas en pocos meses que en otros lados en muchos años.

* * *

Corrigiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente no se a ciencia cierta si vayan a ser muchos capítulos ya que los estoy dividiendo en pedazos cortos, porque quiero fragmentar esto de forma que quede delimitado cada "factor" -por denominarlo de alguna forma- de forma separada, además de que deseo ser descriptiva con cada uno de ellos (cosa que no se si estoy logrando). 

Otra aclaración que deseo hacer es que, toda la historia será contada por Marion y dudo que haya demasiados diálogos debido a que no encajan con la narrativa que estoy usando, pero no es algo definitivo ya que esta historia la estoy escribiendo a la par de publicarla (seguramente la fecha de publicación sea uno o dos días después de haber escrito esto) por lo tanto no podré dar fechas de actualización ya que todo será según llegue mi extraña inspiración.

Aprovecho ahora para dar gracias a las cuatro revisiones que me llegaron, fueron más de las que pensé ya que nunca había publicado nada y por otras razones más que en realidad no importan, con el fin de dar respuesta a las mismas también debo decir que me sorprende lo comentarios, por ejemplo nunca me habían dicho que tengo buen uso del vocabulario xD (al contrario me dicen que hablo fatal cuando me lo propongo xD), lo de los errores ortográficos o de redacción que pueda tener el fic puedo excusarme al explicar que yo suelo de escribir de madrugada y publico el documento tal cual lo escribí por pereza de revisarlo pero ahora cada vez que publique un capitulo revisaré el anterior por si acaso –no es lo adecuado pero así lo haré D-, también deseo decir el porque escogí a Marion como protagonista de este fic: hay varia razones siendo las más resaltantes que es uno de mis personajes favoritos (yay 3) y que su personalidad de cierta forma me pareció propicia para la historia, sin tener que alejarme del personaje que nos presenta Hiroyuki Takei (al que le agradeceré por siempre haber creado shaman king), ya que la personalidad aquí planteada es una evolución de la original, trasformación originada por muchos factores ( que sabrán cuando los lean porque yo no les voy a decir 3).

Bueno me despido otra vez esperando que dejen sus dudas, sugerencias o lo que quieran en una revisión.

Yukino Asakura


	3. Capítulo 2:  El espejismo

**Scream of the lost soul**

_Grito del alma perdida)_

**Capitulo 2****: El espejismo**

He decir que anteriormente no me disgustaba aquel lugar habitado por profesores amargados, adolescentes superfluos y libros de contenido tan variado como cosas existen en el mundo. De cierta forma me era placentero habitar -aunque fuera por pocas horas- un lugar en el cual no fuera reprimidos mis pensamientos cada instante por mis progenitores. Todos los años era un nuevo sitio para descubrir, cada recinto estudiantil era de mayor prestigio que el anterior debido a los ascensos de mi padre, era fascinante buscar sitios en los cuales hallar inspiración y poder sumergirme en conversaciones entre mi alma y una hoja de papel. No era nunca de mi agrado el tratar con otras personas, todas aquellas que había conocido no me parecían de confianza, todas estaban sumergidas solo en cosas superfluas y en hacer comentarios absurdos para envenenarse unas a otras. Nunca me tomaban en cuenta y me dejaban siempre sola –algo para agradecerles- sin embargo, siempre albergaba la esperanza absurda –como buena persona ilusa que fue y soy- de algún día conseguir personas que me comprendieran, personas con las cuales compartir y tal vez llegar a colocarles el adjetivo de "amigos", expectativas tontas de felicidad mundana y falsa…

Pues así, con esas esperanzas llegue a mi nuevo centro de estudios. Con el pensamiento de que esta vez si iba a lograr lo que quería en mi mente desde el primer instante que lo pise, admirando el gran jardín que poseía mientras toma el rumbo hacia mi respectivo salón con mi falda un tanto arrugada ya por las múltiples veces que la apreté con mis manos en mis arranques de ansiedad. Al llegar al respectivo salón me quede parada al frente de la puerta con mis manos sudorosas producto del nerviosismo, pero pronto sonó lo campana y procedí a entrar rápidamente y tomar asiento.

Luego de las típicas palabras que dirigen los maestros a sus alumnos al empezar el curso se procedió a hablar sobre como seria las evoluciones ese año y otras cosas más que no pude lograr escuchar porque la persona que estaba a mi lado empezó a entablar una conversación conmigo, me costaba mucho hablar con fluidez pero recordándome a mi misma aquella promesa de buscar amigos si en verdad los quiero hice el esfuerzo, y mi empeño dio resultado: le había agradado –esas fueron sus palabras textualmente- además de que esperaba que fuéramos amigas. Mi reacción fue de sorpresa muy mal disimulada, había logrado establecer una relación con otra persona que no parecía tener aquellos gustos superfluos que tanto criticaba. Hasta puedo decir que si la felicidad existiera en aquel instante fui inmensamente feliz, pero se que no existe así que no se como calificar el como fue ese pequeño instante.

Con el pasar de las semanas nos fuimos volviendo "inseparables", o eso decían ya que siempre andábamos juntas. Pero debo pedirle disculpas por mi descuido todavía no le menciono si quiera el nombre de esta persona que pareciera en estos momentos alguien un tanto idealizado, su nombre era Matilda Matisse, persona tan alegre como el color de su cabello de extraño color naranja, porque en verdad nunca había visto color tan alegre y vivo en la cabellera de una persona, nunca llegue a verla triste, y anteriormente siempre me apoyaba en todo. Si llegue a tener alguien cercano a mí fue sin duda ella, nadie más logro ganarse en tal medida mi confianza.

Pero lo bueno nunca dura demasiado, dos meses luego del comienzo del curso llego una nueva alumna, ¿su nombre? Kanna Bismarch, era –notablemente- mayor a todos los del curso, aunque realmente eso no era de mucha importancia, lo que interesa es el que se "unió a nuestro circulo" –expresión ridícula inventada por Matilda- y así tenemos el trío disparejo completo. Disparejo porque éramos –y somos- muy diferentes, cada ocupaba un rol estudiantil diferente: Matty –apodo que le colocamos a Matilda- era la persona alegre que logra caerle bien a gran parte del salón y que se hace muy popular por ello, Kanna con su temperamento firme y frío logro ser respetada y nadie se metía con ella, sin contar las relaciones que mantenía con alumnos de otros grados, algo que le hacia muy "conocida", y finalmente yo era simplemente una persona callada que solo era nombrada de forma tal que se notara que solo era una sombra de mis amigas y –palabras de mis amados compañeros- solo me aprovechaba de su popularidad para no ser la burla de todos y tener buena posición social.

Nunca fue de mi interés aquella posición social que tanto hablaban, yo solo deseaba pasarla bien con mis amigas, que ellas fueran populares o no era algo irrelevante.

Fue desarrollándose el primer trimestre del año de manera muy harmoniosa, ya no pasaba casi tiempo en mi casa: siempre estábamos en el colegio, en alguna fiesta, o simplemente en algún lugar hablando, disfrutando de nuestra amistad, de confiarnos nuestros secretos y de nuestro pequeño espejismo de felicidad.

Pero el sol no puede taparse con un dedo, la felicidad no existe y eso lo descubrí después…

Tada! Aquí otro cap más xD

Primero gracias por sus reviews, espero que me las sigan mandando porque me hacen saber que tal vez si sirvo para escribir 3

Pasando a responderlas procedo diciendo que la duración de los capítulos es muy variable (que me salgan siempre con la misma duración no es mi culpa, es solo que soy muy exacta o-OU) y no esta sujeta a mi voluntad, yo solo escribo lo que tengo en mente y lo dejo hasta donde considero pertinente para no mezclar ideas, además de que considero que la duración no debe interferir en el gusto por el contenido ya que más vale calidad (cosa que no tengo pero bue…) que cantidad. Creo que no había otras cosa a decir (además de gracias por sus halagos 3) y si la hay discúlpenme pero no tengo los reviews a mano debido a mi carente conexión a Internet y esto es lo que recuerda mi memoria mal configurada. Por cierto cuando hable en las anteriores notas sobre ser descriptiva me refería al especto psicológico ya que no pienso afianzarme en ningún momento en la descripción física, cuando mucho serán algunas, otra cosa es el terminar de aclarar que el personaje en el que se centra la historia es Marion (ya lo he dicho mucho pero en fin U) y que los demás son absolutamente secundarios así que no esperen gran desarrollo de los mismos.

Además quiero preguntar: ¿que capitulo creen que ha quedado mejor? Es que el primer cap tiene más del doble de hits que el segundo y quisiera saber su opinión para ver si realizo algo al respecto.

Finalmente me despido acotando que este capitulo no me quedo de acuerdo a mi agrado, en los siguientes ya empezare a plasmar los problemas que llevaron A Marion como esta ahora, pero antes quise desarrollar lo quienes y los donde para que se entiende los porque y los como.

Se despide:

Yukino Asakura


End file.
